Existing camera sensors are typically attached to the tripod mounting hole provided on a conventional camera or digital video recorder (DVR). The location of the tripod mounting hole varies greatly, as well as the dimensions and shape (planform) of cameras and DVR. As a result, the camera or DVR oftentimes is not centered on the camera sensor. Accordingly, the merchandise display is not symmetrical, and thus, is not aesthetically pleasing to a potential customer and may be unstable. It is known to provide an adjustable adapter plate between the merchandise and the camera sensor. However, known adapter plates obstruct an alarm switch of the camera sensor and/or interfere with the operation of an anti-rotation bracket of the camera sensor that prevents the merchandise from being rotated and thereby causing false alarms or theft. Thus, an adapter plate for centering an item of merchandise for display on a merchandise security device is needed that permits a camera or DVR to be centered on a camera sensor without obstructing an alarm switch and without interfering with the operation of an anti-rotation bracket of the camera sensor.